1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for injecting liquids into the ground. In particular, the relates to a method and a wand for injecting a liquid into the ground in order to stabilize the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquids are injected into the ground for many different reasons. For many years lime has been injected into the ground in order to stabilize clayey soils. A combination of water and sulfuric acid may also be injected into a soil for stabilization. Clay is very expansive, and can be destructive to overlying structures, if it is not stabilized.
As an alternative to stabilization, water may be injected into a clayey soil to pre-swell the soil. The preswollen soil will not expand later.
Another liquid that is sometimes injected into the ground is grout. Grout may be injected into a clayey or sandy soil to harden and reduce the permeability of the soil.